SHH 4 Shippou's New Freind
by Kinu Shippou
Summary: this episode of Shippou's Happy Hour is about Shippou and the new freinds he makes by chance


Shippou's New Friend

Shippou: Well, today's been nothing but boring. I wanted to work on the show but it's been raining the past few days so all the roads are flooded. I don't even have any ideas for the next one. Maybe I'll go ahead and do the whole "anime characters of the year" thing again. God knows it couldn't go any worse then last year's. Note to self, check to see if they're afraid of cameras ahead of time. (pause) Hey, InuYasha are you even listening to me?

InuYasha: (half asleep) What are you rambling about?

Shippou: I was talking about the show!

InuYasha: Oh, well your not getting me on it. The last two times didn't go that well. I still can't believe Kagome didn't pick me on your damn dating show, and me getting hurt on your little work out show wasn't all that fun.

Shippou: Hey, first of all it's not my fault Miroku's Kagome's type, and second, you last that bet fair and square. It's not like I made you be mean to Kagome so you'd lose. I just knew you would.

InuYasha: (mumbles) Sure you did. (pause) Hey, did you hear that?

Shippou: No. What'd you hear?

InuYasha: I don't know but it sounded like you after I give you a good punch in the head.

Shippou: (glare) Yeah, thanks for that. Anyways where's it coming from.

InuYasha: Sounded like it was coming from outside. Go find out what it is. That sounds hurting my ears.

Shippou: But what if it's a monster, or a demon!

InuYasha: Shippou, the only thing you need to worry about is me if you don't get that sound to stop! (glare)

Shippou: fine. Fine. (Shippou walks over to the door and opens it) (loud creek) Aww! Look how cute.

InuYasha: So what is it?

Shippou: It's a little soaked dog. (let's dog in)

InuYasha: Hey! Don't let that thing in. I hate the smell of wet dog.

Shippou: I don't know why, it smells better then you when you in the rain for too long.

InuYasha: Why you…. (punches Shippou in the head)

Dog: (growls and barks)

Shippou: See InuYasha you made him mad. Looks like I got a new friend. At least this one doesn't smell as bad, (mumbles) or hits.

InuYasha: Shut up! And don't be stupid, your new "friend" has a collar and tag. And even if you could keep him where would he live? It's not like we can take him along when we go looking for jewel shards.

Shippou: But we bring Kirara with us.

InuYasha: Yeah, but she pulls her own wait, unlike you.

Shippou: (tearing) Well, I'm sorry if I'm just one big burden, InuYasha. I didn't ask to be and orphan!

Dog: (growls) (runs and bites InuYasha's hand)

InuYasha: Hey! Get the hell off me!

Shippou: Maybe if you'd be nice to someone for once he's stop. Come here dog. (Dog goes to Shippou) Well I can't just call you Dog. Let's see what your name is. (looks at tags) Ein?

InuYasha: Ein? What kind of name is that?

Voice: Ein? Ein, where did you go? Are you hiding? I'm going to find you!

InuYasha; It looks like your friends owner's here.

Shippou: Oh, I really liked him though.

Ed: (pokes head through door) Ein? Are you hiding in here?

Ein: (bark bark)

Ed: Ein! Look I found you! Okay, it's my turn to hide. Count to twenty then come find me. Okay?

Ein: (tilts head)

Ed: Good! (runs out)

InuYasha: Hey! You forgot your stupid do!

Shippou: I think she left him on purpose. Maybe she thinks he's actually gonna count.

InuYasha: I'd like to see that trick.

Ein: (runs to door and whimpers)

Shippou: I guess he's done counting. (walks to door and lets Ein out) By Ein. Thanks for biting InuYasha for me! Aww I'm gonna miss him.

InuYasha: How the hell are you gonna miss him? You only had him for like 5 minutes.

Shippou: At least he defended me!

InuYasha: I keep you from killed all the time!

Shippou: Yeah and then when I turn around Kagome has to keep you from killing me!

InuYasha: (Kagome walks in) Yeah right! Kagome can't stop me from doing anything. That traitor.

Kagome: What! Sit boy! (pause) Hey Shippou, it stopped raining, you wanna go get some ice cream?

Shippou: Yay ice cream!

InuYasha: Bout time we got out of here.

Kagome: Where do you think going InuYasha?

InuYasha: I though you said we were going for ice cream.

Kagome: Yeah, "we" meaning me and Shippou are going for ice cream. I wouldn't wanna stop you from doing anything,

InuYasha: (Kagome starts walking out with Shippou) Wait! Kagome, I didn't mean (door slams) Traitors.

Kagome: (opens door) Sit boy!


End file.
